Eternal Generations
by legionfulminante
Summary: With Count Waltz's heir scheming up a plan, it's up to the next generation of heroes to put him in his place. Plot holes have been filled at this point, and I'm sure you'll grow to like the OCs.
1. Prologue

Many years of peace had passed.  
The countries of Forte and Baroque had lived on in perfect harmony, behaving more like well-acquainted neighbors than quasi-rivalrous countries. Trade was doing well, as was the tourism industry. What could possibly go wrong in such a prosperous time?  
The government, of course.  
The ruler of Forte was now Count Waltz's heir, who was also named Waltz. It had taken most of the city by surprise- not many people had known that the late Count had a son, or even that he'd taken a countess. If he had, that is. There were a few rumors that the current Waltz was just one of his fathers many illegitimate children.  
Anyhow, Count Waltz II was bored with this job. Before he'd found out that he was to be the new leader of Forte, he'd fought in the armed forces in frontline infantry. The only reason he' taken this on was because he'd be rich, and even then he wasn't as rich as he thought he'd be. He just lived in a palace. He needed some excitement, or else he just might- quite literally- die of boredom. He sat in his royal quarters, thinking of what he could do to spice things up around here. Suddenly an idea formed in his head, and with a soft gasp he made his way to his desk, and began to write a letter.  
Dear Duke Scherzo of Baroque,  
I am writing you this letter in the hopes that you will be willing to start a business endeavor with me regarding our militaries. If you are interested, return this letter along with a second, stating your terms of agreement. If you are not, simply return the letter alone.  
Regards,  
Count Waltz II of Forte  
Indeed, the incident with Waltz II's predecessor had also dealt with the military, but he assumed that Forte's everyday citizens weren't smart enough to realize this would be of the same caliber. Surely, back when he was a regular citizen, he wouldn't have cared enough to make the connection.  
At sundown the next day, a dove flew into Forte's throne room, bearing the Duke's reply. He was in, and the two men would have a secret meeting the next day at an undisclosed location.  
Sitting upon his throne, Waltz II grinned evilly. Things were going off without a hitch.

* * *

[A/N]: Ciao! Welcome to Eternal Generations!  
For those of you that aren't familiar with my fan fictions (this is the first story I'm posting on fan fiction dot net, aside from Final Fantasy 13 Chicago) I write abnormally long author's notes, usually revealing my thought process and a bit of trivia. I certainly don't mind if you don't read them at all though. It wouldn't take away from the story in any way. I might also cross-reference stories. Don't mind that.  
I hope this prologue isn't too vague. I don't have a lot of experience with evil plots. However, I am confident that one will be able to form how the plan will unfold in their head before it's actually stated in the story (much like the original Eternal Sonata).  
Picture Waltz II to look almost like his father, except a lot more flamboyant. Also did you know that, in addition to being a style of composition, the word "scherzo" is the Italian word for "joke"?  
I surely hope you'll stay along for the ride: this is going to be a long story, and we haven't even gotten started yet!

Disclaimer: In 2007, I was more worried about applying to high schools than even owning a copy of Eternal Sonata. Don't own it. Not a bit.


	2. Chapter 1

The life of a rebel wasn't for everyone.

When one becomes a rebel, they have to exercise the greatest type of caution; they can never look too particular, or sound too particular, or give any hints that they are trying to not be too particular in any aspect.

Of course, when one is part of the underground, it's helpful to actually live underground.

The underground city of Andante was peaceful these days. The rebel forces still made their rounds twice a day, once in the morning and again late at night, and trained in the afternoons. And every now and then there would be small, local disputes that the members of Andantino gladly resolved. Overall, though, there was nothing to do; everything paled in comparison to the scandal with the mineral powder that had happened all those years ago.

As Jazz led the soldiers in their afternoon rounds, his two children watched. "It's boring just watching," the younger, Nocturne, lamented. He was fifteen years old, and had inherited his father's dark hair, which he kept cut short, with it covering one eye. He wore a black leather jacket with checkered pants. He asked, "When is Dad going to start taking us with him on the rounds?"

The older, Bolero, was seventeen and kept her long, dark hair tied into a long braid. She wore a short-sleeved burnt orange shirt with fringe (think of a cowboy jacket) and loose-fitting black pants. "You won't be going anytime soon. You've still got a lot of growing to do." Mockingly, she added, "Little brother."  
Nocturne scoffed. "Whatever." He brushed his hands on his black-and-white checkered pants. "Let's go and find Mom. It's almost time for training."

Claves always felt the need to train her children in the depths of the Woodblock Groves. When they were just starting out, she'd done it at their headquarters on the shores of Lake Reverb, but now that they were older, se thought it would be wise to move their training to the Groves so that they'd know how to resist the influence of poison better.

Anyway, the two were ample fighters at this point. Bolero's weapon of choice was a thorned whip. Not many people have the ability it use a whip as a deadly weapon; Bolero was one of the gifted few. Nocturne's katana was one of his most prized possessions, given to him by his exalted father. He was light on his feet while wielding, and fared well in his daily spars against his mother, for someone of his age.

"You have to strike harder," Claves instructed her son, as she parried his attacks. "If you have to sacrifice a bit of speed for power, that's totally okay."

"What if I learn to have both?" asked Nocturne.

"No one can have it all, Nocty," Bolero called from her perch on a nearby rock.

Looking toward her, Claves put her rapier away. "Your sister is right," she said. "Trying to be the fastest as well as the strongest can only end in ruin. There are many people who have been destroyed when attempting to be a jack-of-all-trades."

Following suit, Nocturne sheathed his katana. "What about Dad?" he asked.

Claves laughed, a small laugh to herself. "As many of the soldiers here could tell you, your Dad is the strongest one of all of us," she replied. "However… he isn't very fast at all. Or, rather, he's as fast as you could expect someone to be that wields a sword of that size." She started to walk toward Andante, her offspring following.

"I wonder how fast he'd be without that sword," she mused softly.

When the three made it back to Andante, the soldiers had finished their rounds and were just sitting down for lunch. "What's on the menu, Chaconne?" asked Bolero. "It smells delicious."

"It's corned beef stew," replied the mild-mannered Chaconne. "It's one of the soldiers' favorites."

Nocturne almost slipped and said "mine too," until he realized that his mother didn't know he'd ever tried it. Every now and then, he and Bolero would sneak to the soldiers' dining room, and Chaconne would be so busy trying to serve everyone that she never noticed there were two extra bowls that she'd filled. If Claves of Jazz found out about it, they wouldn't be too happy; they tried very hard to keep their children on a "normal" children's diet.

Later that night, the two went into the kitchen and served themselves two bowls.

"I feel kind of bad about taking food from the soldiers," admitted Nocturne. "I mean, yeah, technically the leftovers go… somewhere else… but it's obviously needed there, too. Maybe we should-"

Bolero clapped a hand over her brother's mouth. "Can you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" he asked back, moving her hand. "I don't hear-"

"Shh. It's Dad. No one else has that much bass in their voice. It's coming from over there." She pointed to the woods, and without much thought she went that way, with her brother in tow.

As they got closer, Bolero heard footsteps coming their way, and she ducked into the bushes. Nocturne hid behind a rock. Not very long after, two men and a woman left, all dressed in traditional Forte armor.

"What do you think he'll do?" inquired the woman.

The smaller man shrugged, but the larger one replied, "He'll do what he needs to- if he values the life of his wife and children."

The next day, Jazz called a meeting of his family and explained that he was being blackmailed by Forte, although he had no idea why. "I would've liked to go and find out, but unfortunately, that's the stipulation- I can't leave." He ruminated for a moment. "Claves, what if the children-"

"Ohmigosh, yes!" Bolero grabbed her whip. "Come on, Mom! Nocty and I are totally up for it! Besides, it's not like we have any other choice, right?"

Claves turned to Nocturne, who was caressing the velvet sheath of his katana with just his fingertips. When prompted he said, "Well, it's not like we're children- Bolero is almost a legal adult. We can probably handle it, sure."

"Then the two of you shall go to Baroque, " Claves decided. "Inform Crescendo, and he'll be able to send someone to investigate- and then come straight back here, got it? We need you here."

* * *

[A/N]: And so the action starts.  
I decided to start with Andantino because Claves is my favorite character in the game (I know, shoot me). She's just so pretty! Especially her hair! For those of you who are wondering where Falsetto is, don't worry; that's explained later. Jazz and Claves are married now, and have two almost full-grown kids; a lot of time really has passed, hasn't it? *chuckle*  
The title for this chapter is also the in-game title of the Andante track (I know they have different names on the soundtrack, but I always use the in-game titles because the translators were better). It's one of my favorite tracks in the game.  
In this story, you're going to be able to tell a lot about the characters' personalities by the clothes they wear; for example, Bolero is dressed like a cowgirl, and she's bold and unafraid to speak her mind, and Nocturne is dressed like an emo kid, which is basically how he acts. I didn't do this intentionally, but even their names clue you in to their personalities. (I wonder if I've done that with anyone else…)  
I don't know about anyone else, but I can't help but think of Noctis from Final Fantasy Versus 13 whenever Bolero says "Nocty." Also, I noticed after reading this over that when Claves is talking about Jazz's sword, that could be interpreted as having a double meaning.  
So, with Bolero and Nocturne on their way to Baroque, it's time to take our story to another town…

Disclaimer: I only own an Xbox 360 copy of Eternal Sonata. I mean, that's not even the good one.


	3. Chapter 2

"It's time!" Salsa said to everyone loudly, as she made her way across town. "Come on! What are you all waitin' for! Get the lead outta your shoes!"

"We're walking as fast as we can, Salsa," whined Polka.

"Yeah, but it's still not fast _enough_," Salsa complained.

Years ago, March had gone away to a remote island to participate in an ancient ritual. It came around once every hundred years, but even so, people were reluctant to do it because it involved being cryogenically frozen for a few years. True to her polite and generous nature, March volunteered to do it this time around. Today, she'd finally be coming home. Allegretto, Polka, Salsa, and Beat were at the docks in Ritardando, awaiting March's arrival.

"Hey, I think that's it," Allegretto said, pointing to an approaching ferry.

He was right, and March stepped off of the ferry. Her lavender hair had grown longer; she had bangs now. She wore a peach, long-sleeved dress with many black frills. Salsa was the first to run to her sister, and pull her into a hug. Everyone else soon followed, forming a gigantic group hug on the docks.

"I'm really glad to see all of you," March said happily. "How much have I missed?"

"We can fill you in on the way to the house," answered Polka.

Polka and Allegretto had their own house now in Ritardando, with a small bedroom for Beat and Salsa whenever they visited, which was often. Otherwise, they lived in Agogo Forest in Salsa and March's old house.

When they arrived, Polka and Allegretto's seventeen-year-old son Staccato was just finishing the tea and sandwiches he'd prepared for everyone. Staccato was a painfully shy teenager, and he often put a lot of effort into making others happy. He retrieved the most expensive china he could find, and poured everyone a cup. "It's raspberry floral tea," he informed everyone.

"It's delicious," March said. "Thank you, Staccato."

He smiled bashfully, then went into the kitchen for the sandwiches.

"So sooner or later, there will be a ball in the Baroque palace, for all of us to get together again," Allegretto was saying. "We didn't want to have it any sooner because you were gone, and now we just need to coordinate with everyone else- Crescendo and Serenade mostly, but also Jazz and Claves, and Viola and Falsetto…"

"Yes, they do live together now," added Polka. "Out at Viola's house in the Chorus Plains. I thought that Falsetto enjoyed being part of Andantino, but I guess it would've been too painful to work with Jazz, knowing that he and Claves are…"

The room grew quiet then, mentally finishing the sentence.

"It's awfully warm in here," Beat said, changing the subject. "I'm going to go open a window or two- that should help."

While he did that, Polka said to March, "Everyone else thinks it's nothing, but I think it's strange- we haven't been able to reach Jazz for the past few days." She sat her teacup down. "Normally, I'd understand- he is the leader of a force- but something about it just seems very wrong."

Staccato took the empty dishes into the kitchen, hoping to leave the somberness that was now present in the room.

He placed the china gently into the sink, and noticed movement outside. He couldn't tell if it was a child or an animal, so he opened the small window above the sink and poked his head out. "Hello?" he called softly. "Is anyone there?"

There was no answer, but he noticed a small piece of paper on the windowsill, which he promptly picked up and unfolded. Inside was a message which read: "Jazz is being blackmailed by Forte."

At this point, Staccato had no idea of what to do. He could go and tell the adults in the other room, but then they'd make a big fuss- with lots of noise, which he hated. He could take matters into his own hands, but he hadn't the slightest on how to do that. He'd trained a bit with Allegretto's sword, taking out some of the sewer rats, but getting all the way to either Forte City or Andante was another thing entirely. He could do nothing- but then, what would happen to Jazz? Staccato couldn't remember the man very well, but Jazz was a good friend of his parents'.

He'd never be able to live with the guilt if an ill fate befell him. He ran a hand through his short blond hair, in deep thought. What was he going to do?

He woke up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep peacefully, and went to get a glass of water. He still hadn't reached a decision.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the stairs; March entered the kitchen. "Oh, you're up?" she questioned the introverted boy. "I didn't thin anyone would be awake this time of night. Is something wrong?"

"Well…" Staccato debated in his head on whether or not to tell March about the message. March was different from the other adults; after all, if one took the freezing into account she was only two years older than him. If he asked her to, she would keep it from everyone else. He decided to go for it.

When he was done, March thought. "You don't want to worry your parents with this, do you?" she asked, still in deep thought.

"No," admitted Staccato. "They've already been through so much in their lives, especially my mom. I don't want her to get really sick again. Even though she's been doing really well, I haven't stopped worrying about her. I don't want to be the reason she…" He sighed. "And so that's why I've been at a loss on what to do. I know that Dad will never leave Mom here. I know that Beat and Salsa are quite capable, but they'll make Mom and Dad worry while they're gone. And then I had the idea of going myself."

March looked up. "Yes?" she asked.

"But I'm not sure if I'm capable enough to make it very far alone. The only things I've ever fought are the sewer rat and a few Very Very Empties on the path to Tenuto. This is a much longer distance, with more powerful monsters."

"I have an idea," March said. "I'll go with you, but we have to leave tonight. Do you think you can do that?"

Staccato thought. He finally said, "Yes, I just have to get dressed."

He pulled on his long-sleeved cuffed shirt and brown pants, and reached for his dad's sword. He'd be needing it more. When March was ready, the two retreated into the night.

* * *

[A/N]: So now we get to Ritardando, and catch up with the bulk of our heroes. I had to do this one next because I'm chronically in love with Allegretto ^_^  
The whole thing with March's ritual was so that I'd have a way of justifying her being in the party. In the outline, I had already written her as being nineteen, until I realized more time than that has passed, especially since Polka and Allegretto have a son who's two years younger than her. Yeah, that's chronologically impossible, so I had to do something. The one thing that irritates me in Eternal Sonata is that everyone's ages are so sparse. (Eight-year-olds? Really?) I promised myself that the Eternal Generations party wouldn't have that problem.  
By the way, just think of Staccato as a blond Allegretto when it comes to looks. His outfit is even almost the same, he just doesn't wear the vest.  
Also, Frederic isn't in the story. He might be mentioned later, but to be honest with you, I barely noticed that after you fight him in the game there's a point where he's suddenly alive again. He didn't fit in anyway, so there's that.  
By the way, mild spoiler alert! There are twelve people in the party in this story, like the PS3 version. So far we have four.  
Well, anyway, this chapter's over. Hmm, I wonder how Viola and Falsetto are doing..?

Disclaimer: I don't even need to own Eternal Sonata, just give me Allegretto and I'll be fine.


	4. Chapter 3

"Come on, you can do better than that!" yelled Falsetto.

Falsetto was in the process of training her and Viola's protégé, Harmony. She'd come in one day when she was still a young teenager, looking for a place to stay. Ever since then, the three had been roommates in the Chorus Plains.

Harmony hadn't known how to defend herself, so her roommates and friends made it their mission to make her as strong as they were. She was coming along quite nicely.

As the two sparred in the field, Viola sat in front of their house, watching; as always, with Arco on her shoulder.

She'd gotten the news yesterday that March had returned, and that it was time to start planning for the ball. She was excited to see March, and maybe Allegretto too, but she was less than enthusiastic to see Jazz and Claves.

Falsetto probably had a similar state of mind.

"Hey, Viola!" She looked to see Harmony running toward her. "Falsetto and I are done with our training. What do you say we hit a few targets?" She hoisted her bow.

"Sounds good," Viola agreed. "Let me get my bow."

The two women fired at the sets of cans and bottles set up on the fence. "Your aim has improved," Viola noted. "You've come a long way since you got here."

Harmony nodded, smiling. Her celestial blue hair was tied into a messy bun. "I doubt I'll be getting as good as you are anytime, Vi."

Viola laughed. "You and you flattery."

"Hmm." Harmony shrugged. "So what's the deal with this whole ball thing? Falsetto says that all your friends will be there."

"Sounds about right," agreed Viola.

"As a matter of fact," continued Falsetto, "Harmony, we'd like for you to come along with us, whenever it may be."

"Why, thank you," agreed Harmony. "Wait- I don't have to find a date or anything, do I?"

Falsetto and Viola laughed. "I sure hope not," Viola said between bursts of laughter. "If so, it looks like none of us are going to make it."

The three women laughed together.

Harmony sat on the now-clear fence, and looked up at the sky. "You know, guys, there's something I'd like to do before the ball rolls around," she confessed. "As a child, I never really left Forte City. There was the occasional picnic in Hanon Hills, back when my parents were still around. But I've never actually seen the world, you know? I want to go somewhere I've never been, so that when the ball rolls around I won't just be the country bumpkin that doesn't know life outside her home."

Falsetto and Viola nodded. "Have you ever been to Ritardando?" inquired the former. "It's not that far from here. You'd go that way-" she pointed- "through the rest of the Plains, then through the Agogo Forest, if I remember correctly."

"That's right," agreed Viola. "We could let Allegretto and the others know that you'll be heading that way; they'd give you a place to stay until you're ready to come back."

Harmony frowned. "So you aren't coming with me?" she asked.

"This is a good chance to show us how much you've learned," Falsetto said in reply. "For an accomplished fighter like yourself, making this trip alone shouldn't even be a challenge."

"Yeah, but still…" Harmony sighed. She'd only met Allegretto and his wife once before and didn't remember them very well. However, she did have a soft spot for Polka's cooking; she always made sure to send breads of whatever was in that season, and Harmony was in love with her pumpkin bread. "Fine, we can eat lunch first, but then I'll start packing up to leave tomorrow."

"We're proud of you, Har," Viola said. "Let everyone know we said 'hi,' all right?"

* * *

[A/N]: Why did this chapter come out so short? It's the same length as the others written.  
Finally, we get to Viola and Falsetto. They're not romantically involved, I promise. I know they're fan favorites, so I couldn't wait to type this up. I feel like they're two of the most capable fighters in the game, aesthetically, and they're a lot older now so they can't really join the others in their adventure. So, we have Harmony. I like to think of her as a mixture of Viola and Falsetto's personalities; mostly, she's up-front.  
By the way, Harmony is twenty-one. She's the oldest member of the party so far, but not in the entire story. I couldn't write a story with all teenagers, you know! I just realized I never went through what Harmony wears. Oops. I'll stick it into the next Harmony-centric chapter.  
I'll leave you with this thought: Harmony is on her way to Ritardando, and there's a certain swordless swordsman with a missing son there.

Disclaimer: I own a few mediocre fan art drawings of Claves and Allegretto, but I don't own the rights to Eternal Sonata.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- So Are You, Be A Creature

Harmony had traversed the Chorus Plains, and had just reached the outskirts of the Agogo Village. She'd taken a break midway, so she was now well-rested. She looked toward the tallest house in town; this is where Beat and Salsa lived. They visited Viola and company most out of everyone, so they weren't completely foreign to Harmony.

She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

"Hello?" called Harmony. "Where is everybody..?" She peeked through the window closest to her before realizing, "Oh, they must be out in the field."

So she walked back down the stairs and to the field, but they weren't there either. Harmony furrowed her brow in confusion. Where else could they be?

"Harmony!" called Beat, running in her direction. She'd been told that, as a child, Beat was very short and had a high-pitched, squeaky voice. That was difficult to derive from the full-grown man in front of her now. Living in the forest had made him stronger, and he had a sort of rugged handsomeness to his appearance.

"Hey, Beat," she saluted him. "I was wondering where everyone was. I was beginning to think something had happened. Where are Salsa and the little ones?"

"They're having a picnic in the forest," replied Beat. "It's really nice this time of year. Where are Viola and Falsetto?"

"I'm making this trip alone." Harmony proudly pointed her bow toward the skies. "Now, I don't mean to sound pushy, but I'm starving. Can we go to your place?"

Beat laughed. "Of course," he agreed. "Follow me."

As the two exited the field, a woman with long dark hair crossed their path. She was wearing a black beret with a purple bow, a long-sleeved, cuffed cream blouse under a purple vest which was black on the other side with tails, a pair of purple shorts with white lace trim, and long brown boots.

"Hey, you!" she called to Beat and Harmony. "Get over here! We need help!"

"Sure, if you ask nicer than that," Harmony said sotto voce.

Beat chuckled softly. "Come on; let's go see what's going on."

The woman led them just outside the village, into the forest, where a man and a young teenage girl were. The man was sitting on the ground, one of his legs slightly elevated, and the girl stood at his side, watching, making sure nothing tried to attack. Her expression brightened when she saw the three adults coming toward her. "Mando, you're back!" she said. "I tried to stop the bleeding, but I don't know if I did it correctly."

The man's ankle was stained with blood. "What happened?" asked Beat.

"He got bit by one of the baby dragons. We tried to fight it off, but it flew away before we could do any actual damage." The woman spoke, pointing. "It took off in that direction."

Harmony properly wrapped the man's ankle. "We'll get you to the village. You'll be okay."

"Yeah, we need to get out of here before the scent of blood attracts monsters," added Beat, helping the man up.

"That would be bad."

They were almost to the village when they heard a low growl. The baby dragon resurfaced, soaring high above the trees. "It's back!" yelled Harmony. "And it looks like it's looking for a fight this time!"

"Well, if it wants a fight, it's got one," the girl said, drawing a rapier. "We'll help you- this is personal."

The baby dragon put up a fight, but the group was able to take it down. When they had finished, the girl bowed to Beat and Harmony. "Thank you for helping us out," she said.

"No problem." Harmony waved it off. "Beat is going to take care of your friend. Oh, and I'm Harmony."

The older woman nodded. "I'm Mandolin. This is Bachata, and the man your friend is taking care of is Baritone." She paused. "Speaking of which, I'm going to go see if he's doing okay."

This left Harmony with Bachata. The teenager wore her long, orangish-pink hair down, with the exception of a piece on the bottom right side of her head, which she kept a sky-blue ribbon tied around; this section also had a small piece of black hair. She wore a black corset with detailing the same sky blue color, and some type of a long-sleeved half-jacket which was unbuttoned. With that she wore a black tutu skirt and lace tights, and little cream booties.

"So how old are you?" asked Harmony. "Twelve, thirteen?"

"Fifteen," corrected Bachata.

"Wow. You handled yourself pretty well for fifteen," admitted Harmony. "When I was fifteen, I didn't even know how to hold this thing." She lifted her bow and laughed, and started back on the way to the village. "So, what's a young girl like you doing with Baritone and Mandolin? Are they your parents?"

"Goodness, no, silly," Bachata covered her mouth with one of her hands as she giggled. "They're not _that_ old. Mandolin is the leader of the volunteer patrols in our town; she's also my cousin, but our parents don't get along very well. Baritone is learning to be a blacksmith, in an apprenticeship with my dad. They both worked with him and some other people to keep the town safe from bandits and such."

The two had reached the house, where everyone had congregated, including Salsa and her and Beat's small children: Samba, Battuta, and Ocarina. "Bari! Are you all right?" Bachata rushed to the man. "They've been taking care of you, right? Like they said they would?"

"We've been here less than five minutes," Baritone informed the girl, ruffling her hair. "Calm down." He wore a long black coat with a light gray scarf and dark gray pants, and had short ash-platinum hair, which kind of reminded Harmony of Falsetto.

Salsa brought a large pot of soup into the room, followed by the little ones, each holding bowls, being very careful not to break them. "Where are you all from, anyway?" asked Salsa. "I've never seen you before- or people who might be related to you, even."

"You know, I've been wondering that too," added Harmony. "You couldn't have come from Forte City; you would've had to have passed me at some point, and no one was around when I was coming here besides a goatherd."

Baritone took a sip of tea. "We're from the Fermata Township."

In the years directly following Count Waltz the First's death, Fort Fermata began to fall apart from age, and with no definitive government around, no funds went to save it. So, with a new open space around, a select number of citizens decided they were tired of the constant tension between Forte and Baroque, and built their own town. It was the Fermata Township- small and enjoying a special type of autonomy.

"Impressive," Beat said, his eyebrows raised.

"Why is it impressive?" asked Bachata confusedly.

"We've never met anyone from the Fermata Township," replied Salsa. "We've never even been."

Mandolin responded to her cousin's further confounded face, "Bacha, there was a time not so very long ago when our town didn't exist- didn't they ever tell you about that in school?" She laughed. "It used to be a military fort, but it fell into disrepair. When the township was built, I was just a baby."

"So what brings you here?" Salsa questioned further.

"We're on a mission," answered Mandolin. "The sentries in our town are in need of new weapons, and our blacksmith needs materials; we're on our way to Ritardando."

"What a coincidence, so is Harmony." Beat finished off his soup.

Harmony nodded, turning to the three. "The house on the Chorus Plains is where I live with my friends; I'm on my way to Ritardando for a bit of adventure." She smiled. "We should all go together, since we're headed to the same place."

Mandolin gave her a suspicious look, but Baritone returned her smile. "That sounds like a great idea, Harmony. We could use your help, and you could use ours too; I'm not sure that someone could make it through the forest alone, especially if they're not familiar with it." He chuckled. "Besides, it looks like Bachata has taken a liking to you, and I was instructed by her father to keep her happy…"

"Then it's settled," Harmony concluded. "We'll set out together."

"Oh, but you can't leave now!" Salsa intervened. "It'll be getting dark soon, and the forest can get really dangerous at night. Besides, you need to rest more, right?"

"This is true." Baritone closed his eyes, thinking. "Fine. We'll rest tonight, and set out tomorrow morning."

* * *

[A/N]: We're making progress, guys!  
This chapter was originally the fifth chapter (a chapter with March and Staccato was fourth) but I realized that, chronologically, this happened first; I don't like to mess with chronology when I'm writing, so I switched them around for the sake of continuity if anyone's wondering why there were two Harmony chapters in a row.  
Anyway, Harmony gets some new friends, because no one really wants to travel alone. I figured that there had to be more dragons in that forest than just the one that Allegretto and Beat fought in the beginning of the game. So, our new heroes bond over the battle.  
Mandolin is a year older than Harmony (twenty-two) and Baritone is twenty-five; therefore, at this point, Bachata is the youngest party member at fifteen. By the way, I had a hard time trying to describe what color Bachata's hair is supposed to be; it's pink, but not like Claves's pink. It's more of a Captain Dolce pink.  
Regarding the names of Salsa and Beat's children, Ocarina comes from Ocarina of Time; Battuta is the Italian word for "Beat," and Samba is close to Salsa.  
I found playing through Fort Fermata to be absolutely dreadful, especially given the location; there isn't a town close enough! Therefore, we have a township there now. That solves everything, and it even gave me room to plant my first life lesson: teenagers should pay more attention in school. (You didn't even notice it did you?!) Wait, do people even go to school in this universe? No one ever mentions it.  
The title of this chapter (So Are You, Be A Creature) is actually a lyric from "Comedown" by Bush. It was eerily appropriate for the chapter.  
Since I made my fifth chapter fourth, I'm going to have to make the fourth one next, where we can get caught up with everyone else who's been out.

Disclaimer: If I ever own Eternal Sonata, you'll know; I've always dreamed of making it into an indie-produced movie.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Path to Baroque

"You did well," March said to Staccato when they'd finished off the giant beast that had blocked their way.

Staccato gave her a small smile, hoisting his sword over his shoulder like his father always did after a battle.

"Thanks. I can't say I've ever fought a dragon-bear-kangaroo… thing. And even if I had, I can definitely say I've never done it with poison all in the air."

March nodded, agreeing. "But you don't have to worry about that anymore- we're here."

"There doesn't seem to be much around," noted Staccato, looking around.

"That's the idea." The two looked toward the waterfall and saw a familiar pink-haired woman emerging from the entrance of the town. "It's been a while, March."

"Indeed it has," March replied, giving a courteous bow. "Claves, this is Staccato. He's Allegretto and Polka's son, as well as my companion for our trip."

Claves smiled. "The last time I saw you, you were just a small boy- you've grown. How old are you now?"

"Seventeen," Staccato answered, and immediately his stomach growled. The two women laughed, and a deep blush encompassed his face.

"I believe it's almost lunchtime," said Claves, as she beckoned the two to follow her. "I'm sure that Jazz has cooked us up something nice. He's quite the chef when he puts his mind to it." She thought. "Of course, he hasn't had much to do lately, since he hasn't been able to leave. By the way, you didn't have any trouble getting here, did you?"

"Other than that thing back there, no," replied March. "Why do you ask?"

Claves opened the door to the hideout, and her guests entered. "A few days ago, my son and daughter left for Baroque. I know that it's probably nothing, but I haven't heard from them yet. Either they're making slower-than-normal time, or…"

Jazz entered the room then, and gently put his arm around his wife. "I'm sure that's not it." He turned to the guests. "If it's not too much trouble, and if you're going that way, would you check on Bolero and Nocturne? I'm sure they'd love the company."

"But Jazz, the only reason we even came this way is to check on _you_," March informed him. "We got the message that you're being blackmailed by Forte. What's going on?"

"I'd like to know myself." Jazz sat on the couch. "All I know is that if I leave Andante- or the woods, rather, as I'm sure no one knows about this place yet- forces from Forte will come after my family. That's why the children went to Baroque. In addition, Bass and a few others went toward Forte City. Considering that I haven't been to Forte in a very long time, the whole thing is highly suspect."

March thought before saying, "It's almost as if someone wants you out of the way."

"Hm. Actually, you may not be very far off." Claves took a seat by Jazz. "Isn't the new government of Forte led by a family member of Count Waltz?"

"You're suggesting a grudge of some sort?" inquired Jazz.

Claves nodded. "In which case, they would also know that you're a friend of Crescendo's, and that you'd try to reach out to him in some type of way." She paled, realizing what that meant. "They… they probably put… a trap…"

"You don't have to worry," March said consolingly. "We're up for heading to Baroque. Right, Staccato?"

"Right," he agreed. "I just hope Dad can stand being without his sword a little longer."

* * *

Ferries ran to Baroque from a small port community called Indie Rock Village. It was here, in a small bed-and-breakfast, that Bolero and Nocturne had holed up. "This is boring," the latter complained. "When are we leaving, Bolero?"

"Hey." Bolero pointed a finger at her brother. "I'm in charge here. If we hadn't stuck around, we wouldn't have been able to protect the lady who owns this place from those land sharks, now would we? We're protecting the greater good here, just like Mom and Dad." She laughed. "Besides, there's not much we can do while the ferry isn't running. That is, unless you can walk on water and never told me."

Nocturne sighed. He'd had just about enough of his sister's sarcasm. "I'm going for a walk."

"Well, then, I am too." Bolero crossed her arms. "This is a town we don't know very well, and you're only fifteen. We have to stick together; if something happened to you, Mom and Dad would never forgive me."

"Fine," agreed Nocturne. "Can you just… not talk as much while we're out?"

Bolero put a hand on her hip. "Well, excuse me-"

She was interrupted by a loud scream from outside. The two teenagers glanced at each other before grabbing their weapons and running outside.

Outside, there was a large mutant boar in the middle of town. Many of the village residents were either running for cover or were frozen in shock. "Hey, take your kids and go hide somewhere," Bolero commanded a woman with two small children. "We're taking care of this."

"Let us help you!" March and Staccato had caught up to the duo, and were standing beside them, poised to battle.

March continued, "We'll get it out of the way faster working together."

"Okay, if you think you're up for it!" Bolero hoisted her whip and assumed a fighting stance.

When they had overtaken the beast, Bolero turned to March. "I remember you," she said. "You're March, right? You're a friend of my parents'. I met you, although I was still very young then."

March nodded, and gestured to Staccato. "This is my companion, Staccato."

Bolero gave a short nod in his direction. "I'm Bolero, and this is my brother, Nocturne. Well, I certainly hope you didn't come for the ferry. It hasn't been running for the better part of a week, and weird monsters have been appearing." She added pensively, "Maybe that's _why_ the ferry hasn't been running."

"So you've been here the whole time?" Both nodded. "Well, that's a relief. Jazz and Claves were worried about you. But we still need to get to Baroque- how are we going to get there?"

"I believe I can help you with that." Standing in front of the quartet was a man with sandy red hair that touched his shoulders, dressed in a brown jacket with long tails and an orange shell, and trousers in the same brown. He held a broadsword in front of himself. "You are in need of transportation, correct?"

"Yeah," replied Nocturne. "Do you have it?"

The man gestured to the pier. "Do you see the ship, there?" he asked. "The one with the royal blue sails? That is my ship, the Tenacious Rest. My name is Ballad, and I would be honored if we made the trip together; I am on my way to Baroque as well, you see."

"So what do we have to do for you?" inquired Bolero, ever suspicious.

"Simple: you just need to help me defend against all the nasty beasts that are bound to be on the way. That's why they stopped the ferry from running." Ballad moved his sword to his side. "I can't navigate the ship and defend it at the same time. And even if I could, I'm jut one person. You four handled that wild boar pretty well; you're definitely the type of people I'd want on my team."

Nocturne turned to the others. "What do you think?" he asked. "Shall we go?"

"I don't know," admitted Bolero. "We are behind schedule already."

"And," Staccato added, "we don't know when the ferry will resume. It won't be today, for sure; it could be a whole week, the way things are going."

Nocturne turned to Ballad. "Looks like we'll be heading out with you."

* * *

[A/N]: Do you see why I had to switch those two chapters around now?  
Eternal Sonata was not very clear on how one would get to Baroque from Andante (not as far as I know, anyway). Therefore, we find ourselves in an entirely new place, where March and Staccato catch up to Bolero and Nocturne.  
Bonus points if you can guess what video game is referenced when Bolero and Nocturne defended the owner of the bed-and-breakfast from land sharks.  
Also, a fun fact, Nocturne is the one who inherited Claves's left-handedness. That's going to come up sometime, I promise. It has to. Left-handed people are a rarity; I've met less than ten of them in my lifetime.  
The name of Ballad's ship came from me listening to too much "Master Exploder." Also, Ballad is the oldest of the entire party; he is twenty-seven.  
So far, we have two major groups: March, Staccato, Bolero, Nocturne, and Ballad are on their way to Baroque; while Harmony, Baritone, Bachata, and Mandolin are on their way to Ritardando. Oh, how will their paths ever cross? *wink, wink*  
In the next chapter, we're going to check in with the Count. We've gotta keep an eye on him, right?

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you've used deductive reasoning to figure out that I don't own Eternal Sonata. But even if you didn't: I don't own Eternal Sonata. There. Happy now?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- An Evil Interlude

Duke Scherzo and Waltz II's henchmen had gathered in the Forte throne room.

"The Fermata Township is now completely defenseless, my liege," the henchwoman Concertina informed her master. "With no tools to forge weapons with, or to touch up the ones they have, they've been rendered completely helpless." She laughed. "And the situation is similar in Ritardando, in case anyone tries to get any bright ideas."

"Very well. How are things on you end, Duke? I certainly hope these three have been helpful."

The Duke grinned. "Yes; because of these three we have discouraged Andantino's leader from intervening in our plans. Unless he has grown tired of his family, he will stay within the confines of the Woodblock Groves."

"Excellent." The Count shifted in his seat. "Now for the next part of the plan. Trombonium and the Duke will return to Baroque and make sure than no one leaves the city. You can also keep an eye on Andantino while you're there. Meanwhile, Concertina and Carillon will stay here with me. There were other things I needed you to do."

Trombonium and the Duke bowed graciously before exiting the room.

"Now, as for you two," Waltz II shifted in his seat yet again. "You will go to Ritardando and replenish their weapons supply with our specially made Waltz weapons."

"We have specially made weapons..?" Concertina looked confused.

"Of course we do," replied the Count. "Everyone will trust a weapon if it's manufactured by their revered, beloved leader, isn't that right? The profits will go directly to the palace, and what's even better, the weapons themselves couldn't kill a troublesome lizard." He chuckled. "The people will ask to buy more, thinking they've just mishandled them, and after all, we have to give the people what they want. Then… it will be time to make our move."

"Indeed," his henchmen agreed, and they shared an evil laugh.

So far, the Count's plan was progressing without a hitch.

* * *

[A/N]: This is a menacingly short chapter. It might feel like filler, but really, it's important! I promise.  
I hate this chapter. Hate it, hate it, hate it! I feel like it's so weak compared to the others before it. This is my first time trying to write something purely "evil," so yes, I am aware that there is a good chance I still suck. Sigh.  
It doesn't seem to be in any dictionaries anywhere, but I promise that a trombonium is a real thing. (That, or where I learned it from just had a typo, in which case I've just made myself look like a complete idiot.) Carillon (who is a male) was originally named Rap, but I came across "carillon" while I was looking up another word in the dictionary and I was like wow, that sounds cool. I don't remember with which party we'll pick up next chapter, but I'm almost certain it's March and company.  
Also, I couldn't help but notice that even though this is chapter 6, I've only gotten one review. So for all of you reading, type in some thoughts about the story and hit that lovely button; consider it your good deed for the day. Please? I always get afraid that if no one reviews, I suck even harder than I think I do already…

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Eternal Sonata, but maybe I should try to buy it someday. Oh, the places we'd go.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- In Baroque

"Thanks for your help, Ballad," March said as everyone departed from the ship.  
"Oh, no, it is I who should be thanking you," replied Ballad with a courteous bow. When he righted himself, he continued, "As promised, now that we have reached Baroque, we shall go our separate ways. However, if you find that you are in need of my services again, do not hesitate to seek me out once more; my house is just three down from the blacksmith, right over there." He pointed.  
"You're too kind," Bolero said, waving her hand. "As long as the ferries restart, we shouldn't need to bother you any more, but we'll come find you if something comes up."  
"Very well." Ballad clasped his hands together, as if he was saying a prayer. "I wish you the utmost of luck on your endeavor."  
Staccato took the sight of Baroque City in from where he stood. It was breathtaking.  
Bolero noticed his amazed countenance, so she stepped in front of him and smiled. "You've never been to Baroque before, Staccato?"  
He shook his head. "Not that I can remember. My parents said we came here once when I was still very young. My mom has a snow globe of the city."  
"Well, that sounds nice," Bolero said. "Nocty and I come here sometimes with our parents, but they never let us stop for things like snow globes. It's always 'official business' with them."  
It was Nocturne's turn to look in Staccato's direction. "When you get back, at least you'll have a good story to tell your family when you return."  
Staccato smiled and nodded, and the four headed in the direction of the castle.

Serenade sat in her room with Minuet at her side, when there was a knock at the door; it was her daughter, Aria, who was given the same name as the temple where she'd married Crescendo. She had the same hair color as Serenade, and she wore her hair to the left side, as one large spiral curl.  
"We have guests, Mother," she said. "I saw them. They're having a meeting with Father."  
"You really shouldn't spy on your father, Aria," Serenade mildly scolded her daughter.  
"But I wasn't even spying!" Aria sort of whined. "I was just on my way to the side garden. It's snowing again, and I wanted to watch from there. It's a lot prettier than if I were to watch from my…"  
Just then, a guard entered the room and bowed to both its occupants. "Queen, Princess."  
"You may speak," Serenade commanded the guard.  
"The King is in need of your services. He is currently in the drawing room. He didn't specify if the Princess should accompany you."  
"Thank you. You may leave." The guard exited. "Well, Aria. You're not a little girl anymore, and in the past you've shown an interest in your father's work. Come with me; you might learn something about how a kingdom is run."  
The two entered the drawing room to find Crescendo making small talk with March and her companions. "March!" Serenade exclaimed. "It's been such a long time since I've seen you! How have you been?"  
"Good, thank you," replied March. "Since I've returned, everyone has welcomed me with open arms. It's been quite heartwarming."  
Crescendo nodded, and held his hand out toward Aria. "This is our daughter Aria. And this is March, Staccato, and I believe you've met Bolero and Nocturne before."  
"Yes." Aria nodded to the group, and took a seat.  
Then, Bolero proceeded to tell Crescendo about the situation in Andante. "It's all very strange," she added when she'd finished. "We haven't had contact with Forte in ages."  
"I have, quite recently in fact," Crescendo told her. "Our weapons supply was dangerously low, and Waltz II was kind enough to restock us."  
Hmm, that doesn't sound right, thought Aria. I know things have been good between us, but supplying us weapons? We might be friendly rivals… but we're still rivals. Something stinks here.  
Aria excused herself, and retreated to her room and changed into a more practical outfit. She pulled on a pair of fitted suede leggings, dark gray, with a skirt covering all except her front which was the same dark gray, with lime trim; and a white blouse with a beige bustier over it. She stuck a pink blossom into her hair at the side where her curl was, and grabbing her staff, she was off.  
She walked into the busy streets of Baroque City, going unnoticed by the bustling citizens about the city. She could barely remember where the weapons store was; her weapon had been made by the magic researcher in the castle, and she'd go to him if her staff wasn't quite as magical as it should be. After a bit of wandering, however, she managed to find it. It was quite busy today for some reason.  
In the vicinity Aria caught sight of a girl who was younger than herself, with a type of weapon she'd never seen before. She had sandy blonde, short hair that she wore partly pulled back with a large red bow, and a magenta fitted dress that billowed out at the bottom, with one sleeve (the left one). "Pardon me," she said. "What do you call that?"  
"This?" the girl asked, holding up her right hand. She had blades seemingly strapped to both hands, which bent at almost a perfect ninety-degree angle. "They're called Crescent Blades. They're more rare than your run-of-the-mill swords and such, but worth it. In addition to being a close-range weapon, the blades themselves can be thrown, like boomerangs." She frowned. "I came by today to get them sharpened and polished, but the smithy is all out of polish, and for some reason he's refusing to sharpen anyone's weapons. All he has is the new stock."  
Count Waltz's stock.  
It's highly suspect that at exactly the same time those weapons arrived, the smithy was refusing to offer any more services. That's rather convenient for the economy of Forte as well, now isn't it? Now I know something's up.  
I could tell Father, but he was probably the person that came up with the idea to import. Maybe I should tell Bolero and Nocturne; this seems like the type of thing their parents would look into.  
Aria decided that was wise, and started on her way back to the castle.

* * *

[A/N]: I was so afraid I was going to have to put this story on hiatus, because currently I'm doing two other fan fictions on this site, one original story on another site, and helping another user with their fan fiction story. But I figured that since I'd already gotten so far ahead in writing it by hand (I'm up to chapter eleven in the written version) I might as well type this one up.  
I don't really have much to say about this chapter, other than this is where our party starts to notice that something is amiss. We have Aria now, who is sixteen, and wields a magical staff. Here's a fun fact: the outfit she's changed into (and that she will wear for the rest of the adventure) is the Practical Princess outfit from Fable 3.  
Here's another fun fact: Whenever Ballad has a speaking line, I imagine him to have the same voice as Caius from Final Fantasy 13-2 (which is funny because his surname is Ballad).  
Big ups to chiara-in-baroque for being the first reviewer! Love her ^_^ Now why don't the rest of ya do it too?!

Disclaimer: If I owned Eternal Sonata there'd have definitely been a sequel of some sort by now.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Mediocrity for All

Ritardando was a port town, and when one arrived from Agogo Forest they could see the gargantuan expanse of the sea which shimmered on sunny days like this. Since Tenuto Village was not very far, the town was reasonably overtaken by flowers. Seriously, they were everywhere.  
Harmony cleared her throat, realizing she'd been staring. "Sorry," she apologized.  
Mandolin smiled at her. "There's no need to apologize, Harmony; Bacha and I have never been to Ritardando, either."  
"Oh." Harmony relaxed; she wasn't the only one out of her comfort zone.  
Harmony liked Baritone and Bachata so far, but had mixed feelings about Mandolin. There were times, like these, where they talked like they were close peers (indeed, they were only a year apart in age). But there were these few and far-in-between moments mostly whenever she was talking to Baritone alone that Mandolin would give her this apprehensive look. Why was that..?  
"Although," continued Mandolin as they walked on, "this is the town that my parents left for the township. According to them, there's even a church here called the-"  
"Mandolin Church," finished Bachata, pointing to a sign that said the same. It was on one of those posts with a lot of arrow-shaped signs. She turned in the direction that the arrow pointed. "That way."  
Harmony smiled. She found the young teen to be amusing in a weird way.  
"These signs say the weapons store is that way," Baritone said with a point of his own. "I don't suppose you'll be coming with us, Harmony?"  
Mandolin gave her that strange look again. "Maybe later," she replied. "I'd like to check in with Allegretto and Polka and their son first. They're kind-hearted people; if you come over before you head back toward Fermata, they'll at least give you a hot meal."  
"Oh, that sounds yummy!" Bachata said as she bounced. "We'll meet up later! We have to!"  
Harmony laughed, nodding, and with a wave set off for Allegretto's.  
When she neared the house, she sighted Polka outside, sweeping some stray flower petals. She looked as if she was thinking about something, but discarded it when she saw Harmony approaching. "Hello, Harmony," she said. "Has your trip been okay?"  
"It's been great!" Harmony replied. "I'll tell everyone about it whenever we sit down together. Say, Polka, is something up? You look like you've been up for days."  
Polka heaved a heavy sigh. "Maybe I have. I've started to lose count of all the days. I don't even know what day it is now. Come inside, Harmony, and Allegretto will tell you what's happened."  
The three sat down in the living room, and Allegretto explained. "I mean, it's not so much that our son is gone March is gone too, and I'm sure they're together it's that we don't know where they've gone. Not to mention, he took my sword with him."  
Harmony laughed uproariously. "He took your sword? She asked. "Oh, man, that's just too good."  
"No, it's not!" retorted Allegretto, his face turning cherry-red.  
"Oh, Allegretto," said Polka, pouring everyone a glass of water. "If nothing else, this is a sign that you should've gotten Staccato his own sword a long time ago."  
Allegretto grumbled, "I guess…"  
"Polka's right," agreed Harmony. "He isn't a child anymore. You have to trust him."  
"Yeah, look where that's gotten us," Allegretto mumbled matter-of-factly. He continued in his regular voice, "Hey, Harmony, you didn't happen to pass them on your way here, did you? Or anyone that could've possibly been them except you don't really know because you weren't actually looking?"  
"Sorry," Harmony shrugged. "Oh, but I came here with a few friends who started out farther back than I did; maybe they saw something I couldn't." She paused for a second before continuing. "You can get a temporary replacement sword while we're out; they came for weapons."  
Allegretto and Harmony walked over to Ritardando's weapon store, and Baritone and company were standing just outside. "Hey, guys," Harmony greeted them. "Did you get your supply?"  
"No, and I don't think we will." Baritone held up an axe, which was not his usual one. "Take a look for yourselves. This is the axe that's sold here. The part here, which keeps the handle and the blades together isn't welded very well; and the blades aren't made of a very good material, and are rather dull." He looked around, spotting a stray rat running out of the sewer toward the forest. "Here, watch this."  
He swung the axe at the rat, and it hit an adjacent wall before falling to the ground. "Take a look. It didn't die because I sliced at it; it was the impact that got him."  
"He's right," contributed Allegretto, examining the rat. "The cut itself barely broke its fur."  
Harmony grimaced a little. "So now what are you going to do about your weapons?"  
"Well, there is one more option," Mandolin said pensively. "Baroque."  
"Baroque?" repeated Harmony.  
"Yes. Since it's a different country, there's a good chance that the weapons problem hasn't extended there. That, or it's worse." Mandolin slightly lifted her beret, and then dropped it quickly. "Luckily, there are ferries that run there from here, correct?"  
"There are," agreed Baritone. "I suppose we could find our way to the ferry schedule and catch the next one out."  
"You're, you're leaving so soon?" objected Harmony. "Oh, by the way, this is Allegretto. I'm staying with him and his wife while I'm here."  
"We'd be glad to have you," added Allegretto. "I insist."  
Everyone regrouped in the house, where they were introduced to Polka, and ate light snacks together. As the adults talked about the current weapons situation, Bachata looked around the living room. Her eyes caught a family portrait. "Who's this kid?" she asked audibly.  
The adults turned to look. "That, is our son," answered Allegretto. "Normally, he'd have been the one serving us–he's rather gifted that way–but he's, uh… he ran off somewhere, a few days ago, and we have no idea where he's gone."  
"Did you see him around Fermata?" further questioned Harmony.  
"No, I don't think I did," replied Bachata. "And I'd remember. I have an excellent memory."  
Harmony gasped. "What if he went to Baroque? We could look for him!"  
"We? You're coming with us?" Mandolin semi-frowned.  
"Well, I certainly can't say it was planned." Harmony racked her brain, thinking of what to say next. "But Allegretto and Polka are my friends, and I know they have to be worried sick. It is their son." She smiled, standing. "So, when are we leaving?"

* * *

[A/N]: I wasn't going to upload another one again today, but I saw that the lovely darkness-chiara-of-feels (who has changed her username…) has reviewed again as well as favorited, and I was almost done typing this anyway, so what the heck.  
Yay, I learned how to do en dashes! I hope they transfer to the website (and that I'm not getting them mixed up with em dashes, as I tend to do a lot)  
Not a lot to talk about here, as there were no outside references in this chapter and we didn't get any new party members, so this will be even shorter than the last.  
In the next chapter, stuff gets real.

Disclaimer: Eternal Sonata isn't mine, because if it was I certainly wouldn't have wasted so much script on trying to tell people how to live their lives.


	10. Chapter 9

While walking through the corridors of the castle, Staccato came across Aria.

"Good evening, Princess," he said, reaching up to take his hat off as he bowed, then realizing he didn't wear a hat.

Aria giggled. "Don't be so formal. You can call me Aria."

Staccato blushed slightly. "I couldn't possibly."

"Oh, come on. Your parents and my parents are friends; it's like we're friends by default." Aria looked toward where Staccato had come from. "By the way, you don't happen to know which room Bolero and Nocturne are staying in, do you? There's something I need to discuss with them."

"Yes, they're a few rooms that way," Staccato pointed behind himself. "I can take you there."

"Let's go, then!" Aria eagerly intertwined her fingers with his, making him blush harder.

When they got to the room, Bolero was reading and Nocturne was cleaning the tiny bit of dust that had gathered on his katana. "Hey, guys," Aria greeted them. The trio had become well-acquainted at this point because of Jazz's frequent visits to his good friend Crescendo.

"The princess has arrived," Bolero said nonchalantly. However, she looked up and noticed that Staccato was with her, and her demeanor changed completely. "Oh. Is anything the matter, guys?"

"Something weird is going on," Aria said, as she began to tell her story. "Do you recall my father's words about the weapons?"

When she had finished, she asked, "So, what do you think about all of this?"

"I think," replied Bolero, grabbing her winter cloak, "we need to take a little trip into the city."

They all set off into the city, leaving March behind with Serenade and Crescendo so that none of them would get overly worried. "Where is the weapons store?" asked Staccato.

"Right over there," replied Aria, pointing. "After we round the corner of this building, it should be a straight walk over to-"

Aria stopped in her tracks as well as her sentence, noticing the person standing on their side of the building on the corner. As if on cue, the person turned around. "Oh, it's you!" she said to Aria. "We had a conversation before, do you remember?"

"Yes, I do," agreed Aria. "It was about weapons."

"Yeah. Speaking of which, you probably don't want to end up around that store." She peeked around the corner before continuing. "There was an even huger crowd there, complaining about repairs. It's starting to get real shifty over there- and when I left, there was this strange man wearing all black with a machete. It was really weird, considering machetes weren't in the supply. I checked."

Bolero grimaced. "Something's up," she said. "What now?"

Before Bolero could finish her "now," a piercing scream filled the air, and everyone in the immediate area panicked as they tried to find cover.

"Maybe we should go over that way." Nocturne pointed to the ground. "There's tracks and a trail heading toward the forest. We'll probably find our answer to the scream."

"Oh! May I come with you?" The girl bowed to the group. "My name's Marimba. I'm probably the last person with an ample weapon in this city- I can be useful!"

"Come along," agreed Bolero, beckoning her to follow.

The band of five teenagers ran to the outskirts of the city, entering Celesta Forest. They had just reached the bridge when a man in all black crossed their path.

"What are you kiddies doing out here?" he questioned degradingly. "Shouldn't you be inside your homes, with your parents watching over you? Run along, now… before you run into some very unfortunate problems."

He finished, brandishing his bloodstained machete.

"We're not afraid of you," Marimba stated matter-of-factly, brandishing her crescent blades in response.

"Oh, aren't you?" He smirked. "Your childish naïveté amuses me. And since no one else is around to do so, I'll take it upon myself to give you all a much-needed lesson!"

And with that, the battle began.

When the fight had been won, Trombonium- for that was his name- clutched his stomach tightly, and remembered that he had a job to do. The Count's voice echoed in his head: "Trombonium and the Duke will return to Baroque and make sure no one is leaving the city." Knowing that he couldn't escape this way- the teens would destroy him- he instead gathered all the strength he had, and with a single "So long, brats," he hand-sprung off the Celesta Forest bridge.

The group watched his descent. After he could no longer be seen, Marimba said, "What the?"

"Wow, that was weird," added Nocturne.

"Guys, he stabbed the smithy," Aria reminded everyone. "Shouldn't we go check on him?"

And that they did. Upon reaching the smithy's home above the store, they were surprised to see that a certain red-haired someone was already helping him. "It's Ballad!" Bolero said. Turning to Aria and Marimba, she continued, "He was the man who helped us get here when the ferries were stopped."

"Madrigal and I have been acquainted for quite a while," Ballad informed everyone.

Just then, everyone was joined by a young woman with forest green hair tied into a side ponytail, to her left. She wore a periwinkle and light gray long-sleeved plaid shirt, a pair of light gray shorts, and black fishnet tights underneath. She looked at Ballad, her facial expression asking where these people had come from.

"Um, hello," she said. "Sinfonia, but everyone calls me Sinfony. I don't believe we've met?"

"They are acquaintances of mine," Ballad explained. He turned back to the five. "Sinfony is Madrigal's adoptive daughter. I ventured over to borrow a few things, and found him in this state. He is resting now, and I am sure he will make a full recovery, physically. However…" He thought. "Before he entered his recuperative slumber, he passed some knowledge on to me. The man who nearly impaled him was a man of Forte."

"A soldier?" asked Staccato.

"Not just any soldier," said Ballad. "This was a higher-ranking official of Forte, perhaps a militant assistant to the Count himself. Such a person is denoted by attire of a single color- usually white or black- and a Forte crest upon their jacket."

"That sounds an awful lot like Mr. Hand-Spring-Off-Of-Bridge," Marimba said.

"Yeah," Bolero agreed. "But I don't get it- what business would the Count have with Madrigal?"

"Perhaps it has to do with my sword," replied Ballad, pointing to said sword resting against the wall. "After our journey, I found it was in need of repairs. After much pleading with Madrigal, he agreed to service me, on the condition that it remained a secret."

"So," Aria said pensively, "Baroque runs out of weapons, Count supplies weapons and asks for any non-Count weapons to not be dealt with. Smithy does it anyway, almost gets killed. I'm definitely sure something's up now."

"Let's go talk to March about a little trip to Forte," added Nocturne.

_  
[A/N]: I'm back, putas.  
I had the most severe and angsty case of writer's block I've ever had, and I apologize for keeping you all waiting for circa four months. I just wasn't feeling writing, in general. I'm still kinda stuck with this story, but fortunately I'm always farther ahead in the written versions than I am with the uploads.  
I told you stuff would get real in this chapter! People getting stabbed and whatnot. We now have Marimba, who is the youngest of the party at fourteen, and she's the resident sassy group member. Everyone needs one. I meant for her weapon to be similar to Alys Brangwin's (am I spelling that right?" from Phantasy Star IV. I described it as best I could in the other chapter when she first talks to Aria. That's about two chapters ago.  
Just as an aside, I really love Madrigal's name. He and his daughter are very important to the story, as you'll find out later in the story, Ooh, foreshadowing~!  
I promise I won't make you guys wait four months for the next chapter (especially since I'm already up to chapter 12 writing and this is only chapter nine XD)  
See you on the other side!

Disclaimer: Yes, my pen name is an Eternal Sonata reference, but I don't own Eternal Sonata.


End file.
